doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
The Sirens of Time (audio)
The Sirens of Time est le premier [[Parutions mensuelles de Big Finish Productions|épisode audio de Doctor Who]] produit par Big Finish Productions. Depuis sa sortie, Big Finish produit tous les mois un épisode avec un Docteur de la série classique se situant dans la continuité de la série. Écrit par Nicholas Briggs, il met en scène les Cinquième, Sixième et Septième Docteurs, avec Peter Davison, Colin Baker et Sylvester McCoy reprennant leurs rôles. Synopsis de l'éditeur Gallifrey is in crisis, facing destruction at the hands of an overwhelming enemy. The Doctor is involved in three different incarnations — each caught in a deadly adventure, scattered across time and space. The web of time is threatened — and someone wants the Doctor dead! The three incarnations of the Doctor must join to set time back on the right track — but in doing so, will they unleash a still greater threat? : Gallifrey est dans un état d'urgence, faisant face à la destruction aux mains d'un ennemi écrasant. Et le Docteur y est lié dans trois incarnations différentes - chacune d'entres-elles prise dans une aventure mortelle, éparpillée à travers le temps et l'espace. La toile du temps est menacée - et quelqu'un veut le Docteur mort. : Les trois incarnations du Docteur doivent se joindre pour remettre le temps sur la bonne voie - mais en faisant ainsi, vont-ils libérer une menace encore plus grande? Distribution *Cinquième Docteur - Peter Davison *Sixième Docteur - Colin Baker *Septième Docteur - Sylvester McCoy *Commandant Raldeth / Schmidt - Andrew Fettes *Coordonateur Vansell - Anthony Keetch *Président - Michael Wade *Elenya / Helen / Ellie / Lyena - Sarah Mowat *Ruthley - Maggie Stables *Sancroff - Colin McIntyre *Commandant / Lieutenant Zentner / Pilote Azimendah / sous-commandant Solanec - John Wadmore *Capitaine Walther Schwieger / Capitaine de l'Edifice / Chevalier 2 - Mark Gatiss *Le Temperon - Nicholas Briggs *Délegué - Nicholas Pegg Univers Astronomie *Les tueurs envoyés pour assassiner Sancroff viennent de Calfadoria. *La Merveille de Kurgon a été créée lors d'une tentative des Chevaliers de Velyshaa de capturer le Temperon. Le Docteur *Les trois incarnations du Docteur mettent leur expérience en commun grâce à un contact télépathique, qu'ils lancent en disant "Contact!". Espèces *Les Chevaliers de Velyshaa étaient des grands guerriers dont l'Empire fut arrêté par l'Alliance Terrestre vers 3562. *Le Temperon est une créature temporelle légendaire. C'est un "cousin" des Chronovores. *Les Sirènes du Temps se nourrissent de l'énergie chaotique créée lorsque l'histoire est modifiée. Individus *Tegan et Turlough sont coincés à l'intérieur du TARDIS du Cinquième Docteur lorsqu'il se matérialise sur le U-20. *Le Sixième Docteur dit connaître Hadene Lestrade. Organisations *Le coordinateur Vansell est membre de la Celestial Intervention Agency. *La Commission des Merveilles Galactiques décide de ce qui devient les Merveilles de l'Univers. Références *Le Sixième Docteur mentionne avoir escaldé l'Himalaya en 1289 sous sa première incarnation (DW: Marco Polo). *Les Chevaliers de Velyshaa seront mentionnés de nouveau et un chevalier apparaîtra dans (AUDIO: Invasion of the Daleks). *Le coordonateur Vansell réapparaîtra dans AUDIO: The Apocalypse Element et Neverland, puis, après sa mort, des versions alternatives apparaîtront dans AUDIO: Reborn, Disassembled et Forever. *D'après RN: Instruments of Darkness, Evelyn Smythe était dans le TARDIS lorsque le Sixième Docteur était à la Merveille de Kurgon. *La méthode par laquelle les Docteurs communiquent télépatiquement entres-eux ("Contact!") fut introduite dans DW: The Three Doctors. *Sancroff sera mentionné par Kalendorf dans AUDIO: Dalek War: Chapter Four. Notes *C'est la première fois que les Cinquième, Sixième et Septième Docteurs apparaîssent ensemble. en:The Sirens of Time (audio story) Catégorie:Série mensuelle (Big Finish) Catégorie:Épisodes audio du Cinquième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes audio du Sixième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes audio du Septième Docteur Catégorie:Histoires se déroulant sur Gallifrey